Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blade member for mulling apparatuses and a mulling apparatus including this blade member.
Description of the Related Art
Each of JP 2-176324 A, JP 2700893 B1, and JP 4806195 B1 discloses a bread making apparatus capable of mulling bread ingredients by a blade member arranged at a bottom of a container, and baking a mulled bread dough to cook a loaf of bread. A blade member of JP 2-176324 A includes a blade plate portion formed with a through-out portion. A blade member of JP 2700893 B1 includes a blade projecting so as to have a triangle column-like configuration in a tip end of a plate-like portion placed in parallel to a bottom wall of a container. A blade member of JP 4806195 B1 includes at least two blade plate portions having different total heights from a shaft portion.
In order to cook a soft and tender loaf of bread, it is important to make a smooth and well-stretching bread dough. In order to make such a bread dough, it is important to develop chewy and elastic gluten by evenly and sufficiently mulling bread ingredients. However, by the blade members of JP 2-176324 A, JP 2700893 B1, and JP 4806195 B1, the bread ingredients are not sufficiently mulled, and there is room for improvement.